


душИ, душ и дУши

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Tied Hands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Партнеры» было слишком сухим и размытым определением того, кем они с Майлзом приходились друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	душИ, душ и дУши

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windress1854](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Windress1854).



В очередной раз пойдя на поводу у Майлза, Алекс согласился отправиться вместе на шоппинг. Не то чтобы ему совсем претила перспектива похода по магазинам, но пошив своих сценических костюмов они оба доверяли Ray Brown Fashion — это было удобно и экономило их время. «Это скучно, — однако же, заявил Майлз — Мы просто получаем с курьером эти разноцветные костюмы. Разве тебе не хочется пойти и выбрать что-нибудь самому?»  
  
«Пойти и выбрать», конечно, было сказано довольно обобщенно — Алекс не упустил возможность и заявил, что намерен навестить бутики исключительно в Милане, а не на колхозном бульваре Беверли. Майлз никогда не был против путешествий — Италия и Франция были их любимыми странами для туризма.  
  
Первый магазин одежды вип-класса производил нужное впечатление с порога: их окружили вышколенные девушки-консультанты и, услышав, что они собираются провести у них достаточно долгое время, сразу предложили чай или кофе.  
  
Алекс в задумчивости прошелся вдоль рядов, глазея на манекены. Поскольку это был магазин мужской одежды, на первый взгляд все выглядело довольно скучно — сплошные костюмы темных тонов. Ему как раз принесли кофе, поэтому он обратился к консультанту, сделав глоток: «Меня интересуют костюмы поярче. Возможно, скажем, голубой? Или желтый?» У девушки на мгновение скакнули брови, но она совладала с собой и вежливо ответила: «К сожалению, в выставочном зале представлены только классические цвета, но мы можем подобрать вам рубашку более яркого цвета». Алекс снисходительно улыбнулся и сказал: «Благодарю, я пока что осмотрю все сам».  
  
Майлз из другого конца зала уже махал ему вешалкой с вычурной рубашкой. Алекс приблизился и осмотрел ее: на дорогой ткани красовался узор из тигров, создавая впечатление восточных мотивов. «Тебе нравится?» — спросил он Майлза, и тот активно покивал. «Она просто до нелепого дорогая, но я хочу ее», — заявил он и повесил вешалку крючком на свою руку, чтобы продолжить выбирать обновки.  
  
Алекс украдкой улыбнулся и решил выбрать и себе что-нибудь, чтобы не отставать от Майлза. В том же ряду, где тот нашел рубашку с тиграми, он обнаружил еще более дикую вещь — рубашку широкого фасона, зеленую, в узор из пчел. Должно быть, этот дизайнер любил анималистические мотивы помимо всем приевшегося леопардового принта. Решив подразнить Майлза, Алекс взял рубашку и принес ему. «Мои пчелы круче твоих тигров», — заявил он, ухмыляясь. Майлз скептически покосился на рубашку. «Только не говори, что ты правда собрался ее покупать», — сказал он. Алекс загадочно улыбнулся и ответил: «Возможно, возможно. Сначала стоит примерить»  
  
К тому моменту, как они добрались до примерочных, куда им любезно указали путь консультанты, в руках у каждого было по изрядному набору рубашек и брюк. Менеджер зала обратилась к Алексу, явно пытаясь подобрать слова, и спросила: «Вам нужна помощь консультанта при примерке, сэр? Если вам угодно, мы не будем беспокоить вас с вашим… партнером». Алекс не сдержал ухмылки, но не стал комментировать. «Партнеры» было слишком сухим и размытым определением того, кем они с Майлзом приходились друг другу. «Спасибо, мы справимся сами. Позовем консультанта, если понадобится помощь», — ответил он.  
  
Поначалу они зашли в соседние кабинки, но Алекс едва успел застегнуть на себе рубашку с пчелами, как из-за занавески показалась бритая голова Майлза, а потом влез и он сам. «Ты уже все примерил, что ли?» — спросил Алекс, приподняв бровь. «Нет, подумал, что тебе нужен мой незаменимый совет», — невозмутимо отозвался Майлз и уселся на стульчике для переобувания.  
  
«Так что скажешь насчет этой рубашки, незаменимый мой?» — спросил Алекс, осматривая себя в зеркале. Майлз склонил голову и сощурился, а затем ответил: «Мне кажется, что она… наркоманская». Алекс махнул рукой и возразил: «Это просто пчелы. У детей тоже бывают такие узоры на одежде. Может, я впал в детство». Майлз заметил: «Что-то непохоже, глядя на тебя на сцене. Примерь-ка лучше новые брюки».  
  
Алекс остался в пчелиной рубашке и взял вешалку с темно-синими укороченными брюками. Сначала он снял те, в которых пришел, балансируя на одной ноге, а затем влез в эти, надеясь, что он впишется в стандартные размеры. Все-таки до этого он практически всегда носил брюки, сшитые на заказ. Подтянув пояс до талии, Алекс не без усилия застегнул брюки и осмотрел себя. «Смотри-ка, тут высокая талия, — заметил он. — Скрывает мой живот». Майлз положил ладонь как раз на это место и погладил его вкруговую. «Истинную красоту не скроешь под высоким поясом», — заметил он. Алекс не подал виду, что ему было приятно от таких слов, и повернулся боком к зеркалу.  
  
Майлз уперся взглядом в туго обтянутые тканью ягодицы Алекса, и руки тут же зачесались от желания что-нибудь с ними сделать: шлепнуть, помять, раздвинуть, куснуть и еще тысячу других вариантов. Алекс негромко вздохнул и наверняка специально прогнулся в пояснице, разглядывая себя в зеркале. «Ты сказал, что пришел советовать мне, а сам пялишься на мой зад», — упрекнул его Алекс. Майлз мотнул головой, заставляя себя отвлечься, и отозвался: «Я бы посоветовал тебе присесть в них, да вот боюсь, что треснут». После паузы, в которой Алекс стягивал брюки, которые явно оказались малы, Майлз добавил: «И я имею полное право пялиться на твой зад». Алекс хмыкнул: «Ну ты еще права тут свои заяви». Майлз все-таки похлопал его по ягодице, прикрытой хлопком трусов, и ответил: «Не сомневайся».  
  
И все-таки избавиться от навязчивого желания не удалось. Плоть была такой мягкой и упругой, Майлзу бы ничего не стоило стянуть эти трусы на бедра и схватиться обеими руками, вмяться лицом, царапая щетиной и покусывая зубами. Нет, он непременно так и сделает, когда они окажутся в гостиничном номере. Алекс, конечно, побрыкается для виду, но от пары строгих шлепков присмиреет и позволит Майлзу делать все, что ему вздумается.  
  
Алекс тем временем влез уже в другие брюки, серые и с красиво лоснящейся тканью. Майлз так оцепенел от своих фантазий, что в самом деле удивился, когда Алекс уселся к нему на колени лицом к лицу. «Я же тебя и твои мыслишки насквозь вижу, — протянул он, заглядывая в глаза Майлзу. — Советовать он пришел, как же. Вот я и присел в брюках, как ты и сказал». Майлз в долгу не остался и запустил пальцы в волосы Алекса, прихватывая их на затылке и слегка оттягивая. «Все дело в том, что и я тебя вижу насквозь, — посмеиваясь, ответил он. — А ты знаешь, что нас сразу выгонит охрана, если я возьму тебя прямо здесь?» Алекс покачал головой сокрушенно: «В этом весь ты, лишь бы сразу присунуть. Я тебя просвещу: есть множество других способов».  
  
Майлз скользнул взглядом вниз, где Алекс уже мерно поерзывал пахом по его бедрам, постепенно наращивая темп. «И что, твой способ — тереться, как школьники, пока все-таки не придется купить эти заляпанные брюки?» — иронично спросил Майлз. Пока Алекс довольно зажмурился — все-таки ему было приятно ощущать тесное трение ткани — Майлз сжал обе ладони на его ягодицах, сминая вместе с дорогой тканью. «Вот эти уже получше, — заметил он. — Можно брать».  
  
«Можно-можно», — мурлыкнул Алекс, а Майлз полез в карман пиджака, который напялил для примерки, и выудил оттуда шелковый платок с ковбойским узором. «Как тебе такой аксессуар?» — поинтересовался он у Алекса, помахав им перед его лицом. Тот забрал платок из его пальцев и ловко завязал его вокруг своей шеи, наклонившись, чтобы кончики щекотали Майлзу лицо. Тот поймал их губами, а затем смял в ладони, потянув на себя.  
  
«Да, мне кажется, отличная вещица, — с шальной улыбкой ответил Алекс. — С ней много чего можно сделать». Майлз дразняще потеребил шейный платок и перечислил: «К примеру, связать твои руки, чтобы ты не мешал наслаждаться тобой». На руках Алекса, не прикрытых рубашкой, проступили мурашки, и Майлз с довольной ухмылкой добавил: «Или завязать его поверх твоих глаз, чтобы ты не видел, что я собираюсь сделать». Алексу хватило наглости добавить: «Этот вариант слишком скучный. Я так засну, если будет темно».  
  
Тогда Майлз потянул за края платка, чтобы он затянулся на шее Алекса. «Есть вариант повеселее, — невозмутимо добавил он. — Ты сможешь дышать, когда я тебе позволю». Алекс широко распахнул глаза и вцепился пальцами Майлзу в плечи, однако пока что подчинялся. Майлз затянул платок потуже и про себя мерно отсчитывал секунды, стараясь не сбиться, пока наблюдал за тем, как глаза Алекса становятся почти черными. «Это ты скучный, Алекс, — пожурил Майлз. — Даже не взбрыкнешь? Или ты послушный мальчик?» Алекс попытался сглотнуть, и на его лице проскользнула тень паники — видимо, становилось уже действительно тяжело без дыхания. «Майлз», — прохрипел он, схватившись за платок, и он сразу же отпустил его. Алекс кашлянул, потерев горло, и на секунду Майлзу показалось, что он перегнул палку, и Алекс сейчас молча оставит его в магазине. Однако тот опалил его взглядом, вжался в него всем телом еще теснее и шепнул на ухо: «Знаешь, наверное, руками это было бы круче». Когда Алекс переодевался в свои штаны, контуры его возбуждения было видно под тканью трусов вполне явственно.  
  
Другую одежду мерить не стали; Алекс без лишних разговоров расплатился за брюки, пчелиную рубашку и шейный платок, хотя вместе эти вещи составляли ужасающий ансамбль. Майлз едва успел подбросить на кассу свою новую футболку-поло темно-зеленого цвета и в дырочку. Одной обновке он тоже был вполне рад, хотя и не рассчитывал, что шоппинг закончится так быстро. В конце концов, из города их никто не гнал, и они вполне могли вернуться сюда на следующий день, когда Алекс и он будут уже чуть менее на взводе. Впрочем, это никогда нельзя было предугадать: Алексу как будто все время было мало, он был как кот, который будет надрывно мяукать из спальни, пока Майлз не придет и не удовлетворит его.  
  
В номере отеля Алекс попросил пропустить его в душ первым. Майлз уступил, но подначил его вдогонку: «Ты же не будешь сбрасывать там напряжение, мой перевозбудившийся мальчик?» Алекс красноречиво оставил дверь в ванную открытой.  
  
Майлз, конечно же, клюнул и заглянул туда, где стервец уже прижимался мягкими половинками ягодиц к прозрачной дверце душевой кабинки и поливал себя сверху из душа. Горячие струйки стекали по спине и изогнутой пояснице, забираясь туда, где Майлз больше всего хотел оказаться. Алекс повернулся к нему лицом и снова прижался к стеклянной поверхности, покрытой испариной. Майлз протянул, завороженно окидывая взглядом пышную фигуру, предлагающую себя: «Еще один повод тебя любить — это бесплатное эротическое шоу». Алекс посмотрел на него сквозь дверцу темным взглядом и потянулся ладонью вниз, чтобы начать гладить себя между ног. Майлз, до этого усевшийся на крышку унитаза, сразу заерзал и, не глядя, расстегнул свои брюки, стянув их до колен вместе с трусами и выпутавшись совсем.  
  
«Твое шоу было куда менее эротичным», — сказал Алекс таким голосом, что Майлз был готов впрыгнуть к нему под душ в том, что на нем еще осталось. «Чего ты хочешь? — потянул из него признание Майлз. — Намылить тебя? Натереть мочалкой в твоих самых грязных местах?» Пока он стянул футболку через голову, Алекс снова отвернулся и красноречиво прогнулся в пояснице, опершись на кафельную стенку. «Давай, теперь ты хороший мальчик, ты сам все знаешь», — протянул он.  
  
Майлз влез в кабинку и так стиснул влажные ягодицы, что Алекс даже зашипел. «Эй, нежнее», — буркнул он. Майлз с намеком скользнул ладонью по его шее, и тот сразу же замолчал. После того, как он вылил Алексу на поясницу добрую половину бесплатного пузырька геля для душа, его тело стало совсем скользким — только и держи. Тот жмурился, млел и прогибался в пояснице еще сильнее, когда Майлз полез пальцами между ягодиц, намыливая и потирая длинными движениями промежность. От прямого прикосновения пальцев влажное колечко мышц запульсировало, а Алекс завертелся, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы. Майлз без промедления втиснул их в него, вталкивая вместе с тем и мыльную пену. Алекс издал вздох нетерпения и резко двинул бедрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. Снова повертевшись и задев простату, он уже всхлипнул, отчего получил звонкий шлепок от Майлза, который извлек пальцы.  
  
«Терпи, — приказал он. — А то куплю тебе искусственный хрен, будешь с ним ходить, если не можешь утерпеть». Алекс сполз по мокрой стенке на колени и прижался к ней щекой, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в душ и направляя его себе между ног. «Майлз, пожалуйста, — низким от возбуждения голосом попросил он. — Давай здесь. Я уже не могу».  
  
Майлз бы не назвал его жалким, о нет — Алекс даже дрожащим на полу душевой кабинки умудрялся сохранять кошачью грациозность. У него действительно промелькнула мысль перестать уже мучить свой член, который он под видом мытья яростно намыливал уже довольно долго, да только секс в душе он откровенно недолюбливал. Отобрав у Алекса душ, Майлз окатил его, смыв остатки пены, а затем выключил воду и потащил из кабинки наружу, к кровати.  
  
Майлз едва успел бросить поверх простыни большое полотенце, чтобы не намочить постель, как Алекс плюхнулся туда на живот. Майлз заметил торчащий из пакета краешек платка и выудил его, а затем прижал Алекса к матрасу и ловко связал его запястья за спиной. «Как обещал, — прокомментировал Майлз. — Ты сегодня буйный что-то, я же тебя знаю, исполосуешь мне всю спину». Алекс пошевелил руками, а потом ловко перевернулся на спину, раскинув ноги. «Тогда мне понадобятся твои руки», — отозвался он, облизываясь в предвкушении.  
  
У Майлза уже не было сил искать смазку по сумкам; он ограничился собственной слюной и потянул округлые бедра Алекса к себе, без промедления толкаясь внутрь него. Алекс морщится и напрягает бедра — ничего, он вытерпит, внутри него все еще скользко и мыльно.  
  
Сегодня у них все как-то рвано и сумбурно, что-то перемкнуло в них еще в магазине, и теперь они, толком не вымывшись и пропустив ужин, оказались в постели, рыча друг на друга и охая, как животные. Майлз бы сказал, что это Алекс впал в непрекращающийся брачный сезон, а Алекс заявляет, что рядом с Майлзом невозможно думать головой, а не тем, что ниже пояса.  
  
Майлз сразу берет уверенный темп и натягивает его до предела — Алекс выгибается и ерзает на своих связанных руках, а потом мертвой хваткой стискивает его бедрами, не давая терзать себя слишком размашистыми толчками. «В следующий раз свяжу тебя всего», — говорит Майлз, и Алекс шумно дышит в ответ, обжигая его темным взглядом. Так Майлзу приходится елозить мелкими толчками, а Алекс еще подгоняет его, периодически норовя стукнуть пяткой по пояснице. Алекс то и дело проезжается спиной по матрасу и, наконец, прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову — теперь ему совсем хорошо, именно так, как хотелось, и он стонет, поощряя Майлза.  
  
Он наваливается на Алекса, а тот почти складывается пополам и скулит от такого правильного угла проникновения. Майлз утыкается ему лицом во все еще мокрую шею и бормочет, как внутри него прекрасно, горячо и тесно. Твердый член Алекса трется об его живот, пачкая смазкой, и Майлз прекрасно представляет, как он ноет, ведь он так к нему и не прикасался. У него самого нет настроения на изобретательность и разного рода акробатику, поэтому он намерен быстро справиться в такой нехитрой позе, а затем, возможно, пойти на второй круг. Перед этим, впрочем, он хочет кое-что попробовать, пока у них обоих есть силы.  
  
Алекс стонет под ним и двигается сам, потерявшись в ощущениях, поэтому вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Майлз хватает его за шею рукой, и как-то сдавленно булькает, подавившись стоном. Майлз продолжает размеренно двигаться в нем и негромко говорит Алексу в лицо: «Сейчас я тебя немного придушу, и ты кончишь ярче. Кивни, если согласен». Алекс бегает глазами по сторонам, ощутимо сглатывает под ладонью Майлза, а затем уверенно кивает.  
  
Тогда Майлз сжимает руку на его шее крепче, внимательно смотрит в лицо и считает про себя, поспешно схватившись второй рукой за член Алекса и лаская его быстрыми движениями. Это требует от него большой ответственности, и он сдавливает шею с боков, а не давит на кадык, чтобы не навредить Алексу. Тот быстро краснеет и не может издать ни звука, а Майлз уже сам начинает нервничать и шипит на него: «Кончай уже, задушу ведь сейчас». Спустя еще несколько движений руки на члене Алекс закатывает глаза и с дрожью выплескивается в ладонь Майлзу, сильно и много, пачкает им обоим животы. Он сразу же разжимает руку на шее, и Алекс хватает ртом воздух, изгибаясь от последних отголосков удовольствия.  
  
Майлз вытирает руку об полотенце и легонько шлепает его по щекам. «Эй, ты как?» — взволнованно спрашивает он, и Алекс смотрит на него ошалевшим взглядом. К нему уже вернулся нормальный цвет лица. «Вау», — только и произносит Алекс хриплым голосом, и Майлз совестливо думает, что не стоит придушивать его так часто.  
  
Пока Алекс не опомнился, он подхватывает его под бедро и возобновляет толчки, отчего тот измученно стонет, но не противится. Майлзу нужно совсем немного — достаточно вспомнить, как Алекс мягко пульсировал вокруг его члена, когда достиг своей разрядки, и он тоже кончает, продолжая рвано двигаться.  
  
«Ты угробишь меня когда-нибудь, — сказал Алекс все так же хрипло, когда Майлз затих. — Затрахаешь насмерть». Майлз проворчал: «У меня все под контролем». Майлз приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть Алексу в лицо: «Так тебе что, не понравилось?» Алекс закатил глаза и потребовал: «Дай мне воды и развяжи меня, наконец».  
  
Майлзу пришлось покинуть любимое тело, чтобы разыскать в сумках бутылку воды. Он заботливо придержал Алекса за затылок, пока поил его, и только потом развязал платок. Алекс потер запястья, а затем снова завязал платок на своей шее. Майлз чуть не захлебнулся, пока пил сам, от того, что Алекс одним махом взобрался на него сверху, стиснув бедрами, и заявил, проведя ладонями по его груди: «Теперь я буду ковбоем».


End file.
